Blood lust
by Burlesque Queen
Summary: Kane's world is turned upside down with just one bite. Vampire story complete Features: Kane, Undertaker, and others.


I do not own the WWE characters, they own themselves.

This is just another idea that popped into my head. Its pretty dark, but hey, not everything can be bright and happy.

I blame _her_ for this sickness, this disease that I have become. A few weeks ago I was none other then Kane, a less that ordinary mortal, but a mortal at that. And now, I am this thing. But I'm getting ahead of myself

At first to dismiss all that you may have heard, crucifixes do not burn us, wooden stakes will not destroy us, and Dracula was a fraud. Stories, all of them, made up by mad men. To know a vampire is to know what heaven is like, no mortal could possibly comprehend it . The life of a vampire is hardly the glamorous one that its painted out to be in books and movies. Murder, blood, gore, it all comes with the deal, but some of us don't even have to sign our name on the dotted line of the devil's contract. Some of us are unfortunate enough to have our names forged onto that contract. This nightmare all started just a few months ago when I was at a bar with a couple friends of mine.

I normally don't go out because its hard to escape from fame to get a few moments alone to just be a normal person. But that night I made an exception, I hadn't been out in forever. So my good buddy Dan suggested that we go to this little bar and grill outside of New Orleans, voodoo and vampire capital of the U.S. The night was just like any other, knocking back drinks with my friends, laughing, signing the occasional autograph, just in general having a good time.

About half way though the night, I noticed this girl staring at me. She was about 5'7, long brown hair, green eyes, with the figure of a super model. I didn't pay that much attention to her because I had a wonderful girlfriend named Sybella. As the night continued I could feel this woman's gaze upon me, like she was burning a hole right through me, I'm a huge guy and I'm on TV so I'm use to the stares and looks, but I have never felt this uncomfortable. So naturally I went outside to get some fresh air.

"Hello." I heard her say. The stranger walked up to me, standing just a few inches away.

" Uhh hi." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Then without a word between us she pressed her lips against mine. I felt guilty for kissing another woman, but this kiss had fire and passion with it, unlike anything I had ever shared with Sybella. Than I felt the pain in my neck, the horrible pain. I wanted to scream, I wanted to throw her off of me, but I was too weak. I could think of nothing but the immense pain as my life left me. All I could remember seeing was the outline of her figure as everything went black.

When I awoke I screamed in agony. It felt like I was on fire! The burning was agonizing and I began to choke. I lied on the ground, burning from the inside and choking. After what was only minutes the choking stopped and the burning subsided. I stayed on the ground for a moment, afraid to move. Once I regained my strength I stood up and walked into the bar and headed for the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and to my horror, my looks had totally transformed . My face was pale and my jaw was more defined. My eyes took on this cat like glow and my senses were heightened. That's when I noticed my teeth, sharp and fang like. This couldn't be happening to me, I didn't believe in this stuff! After my self evaluation, I noticed that I didn't always have fangs, I could make them retract, making my teeth normal again. That was a big relief. At least I didn't have to walk around looking like Gangrel. Moments later my buddy Dan walked into the bathroom.

" Hey there you are Kane! We've been looking all around for you…whoa… you don't look so good." I could see the horror in his eyes. I must have looked like death.

"Yeah, I think it was something I ate. I'm just gonna head on back to the hotel. Thanks for the night out." Once I left the bar I looked all around the place, but no sign of that woman. My cell phone rang in the middle of my hunt for her.

"Hey baby." It was Sybella on the other end.

" Hey hon." I tried to act like nothing was the matter.

" I just wanted to check up on you. I miss you so much, I can't believe that you won't be home for a couple of weeks. Is something the matter?" She asked. Sybella was a human lie detector.

"Yeah, I'm just sick. I'm headed back to the hotel right now. Dan and everyone took me out for dinner and drinks and I think I have food poisoning." Yeah it was poison alright.

"Oh my poor baby, well go get some rest. I'll see you when you return. I love you."

" I love you too Sybella." God how I hated lying to her, and to be honest, I missed her terribly. I just wondered how I was gonna see her again looking the way I looked. But I couldn't concern myself with that now. Upon my arrival to my hotel room I was hungry, so I heated up a slice of left over pizza. I needed to figure out what was going on with me, just not on an empty stomach. Once I swallowed the pizza I ran to the bathroom and threw up violently. I was vomiting for about an hour non stop. After my ordeal I decided that normal food wasn't an option, but I refused to think of what "vampires" ate. I needed answers, NOW! So I called up my brother. Undertaker was into this kind of thing, and surly he could help.

Taker wasn't happy to see me at his hotel room door and one in the morning. But he let me inside anyway. 

"What the hell happened to you?! You look like you just crawled out of a grave." Taker said smiling. Somehow I got the feeling like he was proud of the new look.

" I need help. I think I might have been bitten by a vampire." I said, knowing that I sounded like a complete idiot. I told Taker the whole story, even showing my newly acquired fangs and to my surprise, after I was finished, he looked at me with the most serious look I've ever seen.

" How is your hunger?" He asked.

"I'm starving, but I tried to eat some pizza but I threw it up." I confessed.

" Don't try to eat anything else solid. What you need it liquids."

I cringed, I knew just what he meant by "_ liquids "._

" You know enough to stay out of the sunlight, right?"

" You don't really think I'm stuck like this forever do you?" I questioned.

" I've never heard of any cure for vampirism. Listen, stay out of the sunlight. Call up room service and tell them you need black drapes in your room. They might think of it as odd but nothing else. You need to stay out of the sun. Grab you're stuff and lets go. You need to feed before you're hunger is uncontrollable." Taker grabbed his coat.

" Feed? I don't think I can." I protested.

" You have no choice. Now lets go, there is a park a few blocks away from here. At this hour hobos and prostitutes are there. Society won't miss them."

So my brother and I walked 2 blocks to this little park called "Fairview Heights" My stomach ached with a hunger like I had never felt. I could hear 'Taker's heart beat, loud and clear. It made me even hungrier, but I would never feed on him. He is the only thing that I have now. A few yards away there was a man sleeping on the park bench, _my prey_.

I never thought that killing could come so easy to me, but it did. Without a word I sank my teeth into his jugular vain, tasting life for the first time. I lapped up the blood as it streamed into my mouth, the poor man didn't even see it coming and now he was too weak to scream. As I drank I noticed Taker standing there, watching me with interest. After the man was drained I looked up at Taker.

"What do we do with the body?" I asked.

"Leave it, nobody saw anything. People will just think he was mauled by a dog."

We hurried out of the park. My brother and I talked about how we were going to deal with this.

" Don't mention this to anyone, when you're on TV we can put makeup on you to make you look more natural. You must feed before or after the shows, and never feed on any superstars, that's the last thing we need is a bunch of police around the WWE looking for a murderer." Taker went on and on about what I should and shouldn't do.

A part of me was getting annoyed and bored of this lecture another part was thankful that he knew all of this info and was going to help me with everything. For the first time in a great while, I was grateful to have Undertaker as my brother.

"what about Sybella?" I asked.

"Stay away from her for now, until we can figure out some more about you're condition."

I knew Taker never cared much for Sybella. She was a fragile girl, emotionally and physically. Everyone always said we made a funny looking couple, with her being only 5'2 and scrawny and me being built and tall. She was a cute girl, but not nearly as sexy as her named implied. None the less, I loved her. She completed the void that I've had ever since Tori, God that was a long time ago. I wondered what Sybella would think if I told her about my situation. She might not believe it at all, then again, she might be horrified.

The next day I spent in my hotel room, the hotel put up heavy black drapes, just like I requested. I have never felt the exhaustion consume my body like it did when the sun rose. I lied in my room in the most sound sleep I have ever experienced. And when night fell, I woke up and was ready for the hunt. I figured that I didn't need Taker this time, besides I didn't have time to wait on him, I had to get to the arena early so Undertaker and I could do my makeup.

I wondered around the city, looking for a meal. I was about to give up when I spotted a drug deal in a crummy alley behind an apartment building. While they were looking around, making sure that no one was watching , I was in the shadows, watching, waiting, and planning. While they're back was turned I made my move, surprisingly I moved with lightning speed. I quickly grabbed the buyer's head and turned it backward to face me until I heard this loud SNAP! Then before the other could scream, I grabbed his throat. His screams were muffled when I threw him against the wall and dug my teeth into his neck. A rush of blood filled my mouth, satisfying the thirst that has haunted me from the moment I awoke. After I was finished I looked at the clock, shit! I needed to be at the arena in 10 minutes.

So I was a little late getting to Takers locker room.

"Where the hell were you!?" he yelled the moment I entered the room.

" I needed to eat. Now put this make up shit on before Smackdown goes on air."

The tv program was going great, nobody seemed to noticed that I was wearing a butt load of makeup to cover my complexion. At the end of the night, I was hungry again. It must have been the match and the running around. I sat in my locker room thinking about where I was going to find my next meal when there was a knock at the door. It was that air head Cherry. She was smiling.

"You lost?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nope, I think I've found just what I'm looking for." She replied stepping into my room. She was obviously looking for trouble.

"What about those two grease heads you hang out with. Shouldn't they be missing you?"

"I was highly impressed by you're match today. You're amazing. And I'm rather amazing as well, wouldn't you say? So I figure that two amazing people should be amazing together." Out of all the sexual euphemisms, she picked that one? She must be as stupid as I thought, which only made what I did next sweeter.

I closed the door and took her into my arms, but my need was far from sexual. I kissed her, trying not to think of where all her lips have been. I planted a trail of kisses down her neck, making her moan. Her moans where replaced with screams as I bit into her flesh. I bit hard and tore upwards, ripping her throat out, listening to her gag while blood seeped out of her wound. I licked all the blood up that I could, feasting on Cherry was better than having sex with her. I had never tasted the sweetness in the blood of a woman before, it in itself was almost orgasmic. I watched the horror on her face as she took her last breath, seeing my own reflection in her eyes. Her death was almost beautiful as she fell to the concrete ground. The blood on the floor pooled around her body almost in the shape of angel wings. I smiled, then realized that Taker was not going to like this, but I needed his help. I cleaned up the body and blood before calling Taker's cell phone. In a few moments Taker came knocking on the door.

"Now what is this problem you speak of?" he questioned.

I opened the closet and let Cherry's lifeless body fall onto the floor.

He looked away. "That better not be what it looks like! Kane, I told you not to feed on the superstars!!!! You do realize that people are gonna be looking for her, don't you?"

Taker was right, I didn't think things through.

"what am I gonna do now?" I asked.

"I'll take care of the body, you book a midnight flight home, stay out of trouble."

I took my brother's advice and went home on the firs red eye flight I could book. I wondered what Undertaker was gonna do with Cherry's body, burry here in the cemetery behind his house maybe.

I made it home just in time to put up the black drapes and go to sleep. In the middle of my restful slumber, my cell phone rang and it was Sybella.

"Hello?" I said still groggy

" Hey babe, where you asleep?"

"Yeah, I took the red eye home." she tried to tell me something but I was drifting off to sleep again and I didn't comprehend what she was trying to say.

"Well, I'll let you go back to bed. Sleep tight darling."

"Alright, I will." After a couple I love you's she hung up and went back to sleep. That night I awoke and went out to find my next meal. Much like the woman who made me, I chose a bar to pick my victim. I was watching a woman who was with a group of friends. They all were highly drunk. The woman, who was blonde, big breasted, and wore too much makeup went to the bathroom and I followed her. I introduced myself and made idol chit chat, never for once taking my mind off the prize.

"Hey, would you like to get out of here? I have a lovely place in the hills. The bar scene if overrated." I cooed, hoping she would take the bait.

"Yeah, lets go. I can ditch my friends." We snuck out the back exit, she was so drunk I had to help her to my car. Once at my house I proceeded to seduce her, taking her into my room, kissing her, making her feel comfortable. And of course I bit into her the first chance I got. She fought, but because of the alcohol, she wasn't effective. I laughed at her screams and attempts to run.

"Please, I'm too young to die!" She screamed, blood dripping down her neck.

Her pleas made me smile, her fear was what I was thriving on. I grabbed her by the throat and threw her onto my bed, ignoring her screams, I proceeded to take what I brought her there for. I could feel her going limp in my grasp, I knew she was dying. Just as I drank the last of this unknowns woman's blood, I heard the door come open and heard a gasp of horror.

There stood Sybella in my doorway, the look of terror on her face was indescribable.

"Sybella… wait" but she had already ran out of my house and drove off in her car.

I called Undertaker immediately and in a matter of moments he was in my house.

" You do realize what has to be done, don't you?" He asked.

And yes I knew what had to happen. Sybella had seen too much.

"I… I can't do that. I love her." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'll do it. What she saw is her death sentence, there is no other way to go about it. I'll leave now, give me 24 hours to do the deed and dispose of her body." And with that Taker was gone.

And that leads me to today. Here I lye in my bed with the drapes drawn, tears of blood streaming down my face, waiting for my brother to return. Sybella is probably dead by now, he's been gone for a good 8 hours. Then the door opened and he stepped into the room.

"It's done, I'm sorry Kane." He said.

I saw his hands were caked with dirt, he must have buried her. I wonder where.

"Well, this had to happen. Now please, leave me alone." I turned onto my side away from him. I heard him leave before I broke down, I now realize why vampires don't fall in love, they don't deserve it. We are monsters among mortals, beasts among prey. I have nothing to look forward too aside from a long eternity of blood, death, and empty dreams of things that could never be. I close my eyes, and dream about the woman that is no more.

Fin!


End file.
